The Love of 4 Couples at a Movie Night
by Matched To Divergent
Summary: Logan and Camille, Kendall and Jo, James and Carly, Carlos and Stephanie have a movie night...Here are their stories of their days after
1. Logan and Camille

There she was, the girl he had seen every day since he moved into the Palm Woods. Smaller than him, curly brunette bouncy hair, and shining hazel eyes that lit up when they talked. He had no idea she was alive until that moment she kissed him when he tried to impress her best friend. Then from there the sparks flew and he grew in love with her. And now they are a couple that everyone loves.

He looked over at his friends that were scattered around. Kendall was putting sunscreen on his girlfriend Jo's back, James was sitting at a table with his girlfriend Carly, and Carlos was holding hands with Stephanie his new girlfriend. Logan slowly walked over to Camille.

"Hey Camille how are you?" Logan asked giving her a hug which surprised her. She was wearing short white shorts, green and blue tank top, black sandals, and black sunglasses. Her hair was down and she looked gorgeous as always.

"Logan! You scared me! I'm great now that you are here, how are you?" She asked hugging him back looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Sorry, and I'm great cause I get to see you. Any plans for today and tonight?" He asked looking into her stunning eyes that looked greener today.

"Nope I'm free! Wanna hang out? We can all watch a movie or something!" Camille asked excited just about thinking of the last movie night.

-Flashback-

The boys had girls with them: Kendall had Jo, James had Carly, Carlos had Stephanie, and Logan had Camille. They were watching Paranormal Activity and all 4 girls always got scared at scary movies and the guys laughed at them. Kendall and Jo fell asleep and Jo was snuggled into Kendall's chest with his arm around her. Then went James and Carly, he had his arm round her and she slept on his neck with his head on top of hers. Then Carlos and Stephanie fell asleep with Stephanie sitting on his lap and Carlos arms around her waist. Then went Logan and Camille after watching Adventure Time when the movie ended, Logan kept his arm around Camille and she snuggled under his arm and rested her head on his chest, and Logan's head rested on top of hers.

-End of Flashback-

"That would be great I can tell the guys and you can tell Jo and Stephanie and Carly?" Logan asked her happily.

"Yeah see you at your place around 9?" Camille asked smiling her white teeth.

"Sounds great and bring a pillow! Scary movie?" Logan asked thinking she might sleep on him again.

"I don't need a pillow and yes very scary!" Camille said sounding more excited than ever. "Well I am going to go and tell the girls and we are all going to get ready and be over around 9!" Camille said walking away.

Logan caught her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her. She then kissed back and they both pulled away at the same time and sparks still flew. Then she walked away heading towards Jo and Kendall.


	2. Jo and Kendall James and Carly

Camille ran over to the happy couple Kendall and Jo. Jo smiled as her crazy best friend came and sat down. Jo was wearing a short jean skirt and a pink long sleeve shirt. Over her shirt was Kendall's hockey jacket that she wore every day. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and was drinking her his and her smoothie.

"You are such a 3rd wheel" Jo said to Camille laughing. Kendall looked surprised to see Camille because she was supposed to be at an audition all day.

Kendall looked deep into Jo's green eyes and they smiled at each other while Camille just sat there waiting for them to talk more. Instead she stated to Jo,

"I don't care. I have a boyfriend who is setting up for a movie night tonight! Kendall go help him!" Camille said pushing him into the lobby.

"Wha… Wai… Fine." Kendall muttered as he went into the elevator. Opening the elevator again to hug and kiss Jo goodbye. They kissed for what seemed like 10 years and then they pulled apart.

"Now Jo lets go tell the others! " Camille said pulling her friend towards Carly and James.

Jo had a smile on her face thinking of the last movie night where Kendall kept her cuddled and buried into his chest as they slept. She was as excited as Camille was and couldn't wait to be with Kendall in his arms again.

"What movie are we going to watch this time?" Jo asked Camille as they walked into the park.

"I am not sure yet I told Logan to pick one and that means it will probably be scary!" Camille said so excited.

Jo was going back to all the movie nights her and Kendall had together alone. They would watch the whole movie and fall asleep or talk after the movie.

"Okay well I hate scary movies and it is supposed to storm tonight." Jo said looking up at the sky hoping that it wouldn't storm because she hated storms just like Carly and Camille.

They searched for Carly and James in the park and didn't find them in the obvious spots. Ever since those two met they have hid in places and talked or kissed for hours so nobody could find them. Jo looked up at the sky again and saw James and Carly in a tree talking and holding hands.

"Hey Carly and James we are having a movie night! 9:00 watching a scary movie! James go help Logan and Kendall set up while we find Carlos and Stephanie!" Jo yelled up to them as the smiled and kissed and hopped down from the tree. James ran off while Carly stayed with the girls. She had long black hair and it was in a braid. She was wearing white jeans, black tank top and a blue sweatshirt with green chucks.

"Alright so Carlos and Steph are at the beach. Me and James saw them and we asked where they were going and would be back around 5. It's 4:30 so let's just wait for them!" Carly said watching James walk away.

"No way have we had no idea what they could be doing so let's just go find them." Jo said walking towards the beach which was a few blocks away.


	3. Carlos and Stephanie

Carlos was sitting with the girl of his dreams at the beach watching the sunset. The waves crashing in patterns touching their feet as they sat together. Carlos's arm was around Stephanie and she rested her head on his shoulder as they looked at the elegant sky of pink above them.

"This was a fun day at the beach Carlos. Thanks for taking me." Stephanie said looking up at her boyfriend she has liked for a while waiting for him to notice her when he was fixated on the Jennifer's. She had a white strapless cover-up on over a blue bikini and her hair down and soaked. They played in the waves all day and had so much fun.

"No problem, sometimes when you are away I come here by myself and just relax because it's a hidden place with no problems." Carlos said looking down at Stephanie. Carlos had his green and blue swim trunks on and shakes his hair to dry it every few minutes. Carlos yawned and rested his head on Stephanie's. Then the sun set below the ocean and Carlos just sat there as he heard Stephanie slow down her breathing.

"CARLOS?" Yelled a voice he recognized from the Palm Woods, he turned around to see Camille, Jo, and Carly running to him looking anxious.

"Yes ladies?" He asked as the approached him calmly.

"Were a having movie night tonight so go set up with the guys. Is Steph sleeping?" Jo asked looking at Stephanie.

"No I'm awake, and lets just walk back together then we can go get ready and Carlos can go with the guys." Stephanie said getting up slowly.

"I'm okay with that now let's go we have an hour!" Carly said looking at her phone.

The five of them walked back to the Palm Woods. Stephanie and Carlos held hands the whole time while they all talked about their days.

"Alright I guess I will see you at nine then Carlos thanks for a great day." Stephanie said with a huge smile on her face. They hugged and walked away and went up to Camille's room and got ready for the movie.

Camille put on her orange and pink polka-dot pajamas with green frog slippers and her hair in a braid. Stephanie wore her new blue boxer shorts and a green tank top with red slippers and her hair in a braid also. Jo wore long red pajama pants and an orange tank top with her hair in a braid. Carly wore green shorts and a blue tank top with her hair braided.

The guys were getting set up by moving the couch back and getting popcorn and chips together. They picked Paranormal Activity 2 as the next movie. Logan picked a spot on the ground for him and Camille, Kendall picked the long part of the couch for him and Jo, James got the other side of the couch for him and Carly, Carlos got a spot on the ground for him and Stephanie and they could all tell it was going to be a good night.

The guys got dressed in the pajamas they wore when they watched Gustavo's mansion. The doorbell rang at exactly 9:00 and all the guys jumped and raced towards the door and collided and heard laughs from outside the door.

They opened the door and saw the girls waiting and smiling.


	4. Movie Night

The girls walked in and greeted each girl as they walked in. Logan went to go and get the popcorn while Carlos walked over and went to sit where he picked for him and Stephanie to sit. Kendall went to go and get the chips and placed a bowl in front of each couples spot. James went to get the movie out of its case.

"Paranormal Activity 2? I almost cried from the first one I was so scared!" Stephanie said hugging Carlos.

"Don't you worry Steph I am here for you." Carlos said putting his arm around her.

"Logan do we have enough popcorn?" Carly asked helping him to put each bowl in front of each couple.

"Yeah we have enough for each couple, and if any goes flying from being scared we don't have any more so don't get scared." Logan said with a sly smile on his face looking at the girls. He sat down next to Camille and put his arm around her looking at the guys. They all had their arms around their girlfriends smiling.

Skipping past all the previews they started the movie. The second the movie started Kendall and Jo kissed and cuddled under a blanket. Logan cuddled under a blanket with Camille while her head rested on his shoulder covering her eyes. Logan smiled and laughed at her and she kicked his foot but he kept smiling.

Carlos and Stephanie were sitting there for what it looked like she was sleeping and he was watching the movie. Stephanie for being a horror movie kind of girl got scared of them all the time. Carly screamed at the first second of the movie because she was the biggest scared cat ever. Everyone laughed at her and returned to the movie. Halfway through the movie Carlos and Stephanie were both asleep on each other, Jo was screaming her pants off and Kendall was scared as well but not shaking just jumping. Camille was crying she was so scared except Logan was there for her.

As the end of the movie came closer James and Carly was asleep holding each other while Jo and Kendall were sleeping one in front of the other. Logan and Camille were left awake again.

"Logan that was a great movie but scared the hell out of me!" Camille laughed, hitting Logan with a pillow.

"I wanted something scary and you agreed Cam. Are you tired?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around Camille lightly.

"Not at all! What shows are on?" Camille asked cuddling closer to Logan.

"Looks like Adventure Time is on again! Let's watch it! I absolutely love this show!" Logan yelled excitedly.

"Ha ha okay it is a really good show!" Camille laughed watching the show.

Halfway through the movie they were both asleep in each other's arms.

The morning came and the guys woke up around the same time while the girls slept. They made eggs and pancakes for breakfast and drank orange juice with a side of chocolate pudding.

Then the girls all wake up.


	5. Breakfast and the Day Plan

Bedhead, bad breathe, grumpiness was exactly how to describe all 3 girls as they stood up. They saw the plates on the table and started to wonder where their breakfast was.

"Where is our breakfast?" Carly asked yawning at the same time.

"Right over here!" Carlos said walking them to the island that was in the apartment. It had a stack of pancakes, syrup, strawberries, chocolate chips, and orange juice.

"Aw thank you guys you're the best!" All 4 girls said at the same time.

Munching away on the food and drinking their orange juice made the girls feel more awake and more energetic. The guys cleaned up their mess and put all the dishes in the washer. After the girls finished their breakfast and cleaned up they went to their rooms to get ready for a long day at the pool.

Logan planned on sitting by the pool reading with Camille to talk to across from him when he was done reading like they always did.

Kendall planned on buying his girlfriend Jo a pizza in a heart and his and her smoothies. They do this the first Saturday of every month.

Carlos planned on surfing and teaching Stephanie how to surf. She has always wanted to know how to surf and Carlos loves to surf.

James and Carly planned on doing each other's hair since they both loved their hair! They both loved each other's hair also.

All 8 of them knew… It was going to be a great day!

~~~Sorry this chapter is short. The next chapters is going to be the couples day.~~~


	6. Logan and Camille Day

Logan sat patiently reading How to Kill a Mockingbird… His favorite book now. Then he had his eyes covered. "Guess who Loggie!" The voice screamed. He knew exactly who it was.

"Camille my lovely girlfriend." Logan said as the hands lifted slowly without an answer. He turned around and didn't see Camille. He didn't see anyone at all. The person must have left he thought.

"Hey Logan! There is a new girl at the Palm Woods named Cathy. You should meet her! We are already friends!" Camille exclaimed sitting in the chair across from Logan. Logan had a weird look on his face. Camille didn't notice because she waved at Cathy. Logan shot his head back and then as fast as he threw it to the girl he threw it back to Camille.

"Do you know her or something you looked all worried?" Camille asked with a curious look on her face. Logan was furious inside and stood up and left. "Logan! Wait! What the hell is going on?" Camille yelled as he ran off and she followed. She was to slow and could not get to the elevator on time.

"Hey Camille! Who was that guy you were with?" Cathy asked looking curiously at Camille.

"My boyfriend Logan Mitchell, why?" Camille asked mad cause she could tell they knew each other.

"Oh I know him. I am his ex-girlfriend. They one he broke up with when he left his hometown. He still likes me not you. So back off of him. He is going to dump you anyway he didn't want to dump me." Cathy said glaring at Camille.

The elevator was at the lobby again and Camille walked in with tears in her eyes. Things were supposed to be perfect that day. She hit the number 2 and went to Logan's apartment.

"Logan Mitchell why the hell did you run away from me!" Camille said bursting into the apartment. She saw Logan lying face down on the orange couch. "Logan who is that girl?" Camille asked almost ready to burst into tears.

"Go away Camille." Logan said with a sob.

"No! I won't leave until you tell me!" She fought back. Logan sat up and put his arm around Camille but she moved it off of her. "Don't touch me until you tell me who she is!" Camille said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Okay Camille, she is my old girlfriend from Minnesota. She meant a lot to me when we met. Then when I left I had to break up with her because she was extremely clingy. Now she is here and when I saw her I lost my mind. I really do not like her. She now means absolutely nothing to me. Sometimes I wish I broke up with her before I left so she wouldn't come and think I still like her." Logan said looking deep into Camille's eyes. Camille ran out of the apartment in tears. Logan had no idea why. Then as she opened the door she saw Cathy and pushed her to the ground.

"Logan." Cathy said calmly and smoothly.

"Cathy it is over between us. I have no feelings for you anymore. Please tell me Lucy, Amy, and Mindy aren't here too. The other guys have girlfriends they love. Now stop contacting me please. I have to go find my girlfriend I am madly in love with." Logan said helping her up.

"The other 3 are not here Logan. And Camille is hiding something from you. I will get you back somehow." Cathy said walking towards Logan. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me Cathy. Really I need to go find Camille. And okay if she is hiding something from me. People don't tell everything about them. Not get the hell away from me and let me go find my girlfriend. Logan said pushing her arm down and walking to the opened elevator. Cathy tried to walk in but he closed the door. He hit 4 and went up to Camille's floor. He opened the elevator doors and walked to her room.

"Camille it's me Logan. Please open up we need to talk. Now." Logan said sounding furious.

"What Logan? What the hell are you hiding from me? What the hell is Cathy saying when she says: Oh Logan is hiding stuff from you. What is she meaning?" Camille cried through the door opening it.

Logan opened the door all the way and hugged her. "She said you were hiding something from me too. I promise I am not hiding anything from you. I told you about Cathy. She is a weasel and will do anything to get me back. Please can we just go back down to the pool and enjoy the rest of our day?" Logan asked as the clock changed to say 3:00.

"Yes of course but I wanna know a little more about this Cathy girl." Camille said grabbing Logan's hand. They walked hand in hand to the elevator heading down to the lobby. Then it stopped at the 3rd floor and a guy walked into the elevator.

"Camille? Long time no see!" He said smiling at Camille. Then he turned and faced the doors to the elevator again.

**[please review I would love to hear feedback!] **


	7. Jo and Kendall Day

Kendall sat on a picnic blanket in the middle of Palm Woods Park waiting for his sweetheart Jo. They are the longest dating couple at the Palm Woods. The first Saturday of every month they had a picnic where Kendall would buy a pizza in the shape of a heart and bring it to eat with Jo. Then they would go to an amazing smoothie stand and get His and Her smoothies. It was their ritual.

"Hey Kendall!" Jo exclaimed kissing his cheek and sitting across from him. "Am I late? I am sorry I had to get ready!" Jo exclaimed looking nervously at Kendall.

"No, not at all!" Jo asked scooping a pizza piece into her hand. "This pizza is amazing Kendall!" She proclaimed happily.

"I agree it is perfect, just like you." Kendall said smiling at Jo. She seemed to have a worried look in her eyes though. "Is anything wrong Jo? You seem a little off beat today." Kendall asked with a concerned voice through his words.

"I guess something is bothering me a little Kendall. Except it won't bring me fully down. Let's just get back to our world not just mine please?" Jo asked sorrow through her tone.

"Sure. Whenever you wanna tell me, I am here for you Jo." Kendall said putting his hand on her shoulder while leaning in for a kiss. "Ready to go and get our smoothies?" Kendall asked getting up while taking Jo's hand into his. They walked happily while he put his arm around her and she put her hand around his back. They looked like the happiest couple ever and they were.

"We have a few blocks to go and I hear thunder, wanna just forget it and go back and make smoothies at my place?" Kendall asked looking at Jo.

"Yes please, you know I really hate thunderstorms!" Jo said smiling as they were safe in the lobby. They walked into the elevator and saw Logan, Camille, and a new guy walk out.

"Hey Logan! Hey Cam!" Kendall and Jo exclaimed walking into the elevator. By the look on Logan's face, Kendall knew things were not going well. Kendall opened the door as it was about to close to the elevator. "Hey Logan and Camille it is about to storm want to join me and Jo as we make smoothies?" Kendall asked happily still holding onto Jo.

"Yeah sure but we are going to go to my place first and make lunch!" Camille said joining her 2 best friends in the elevator pulling Logan in holding his hand. She hit 4 and Jo hit 2.

As Kendall and Jo got off they waved bye to their friends and walked back to Kendall's apartment. Jo had a weird look on her face because she smelled something funky. It smelled almost like a skunk but it wasn't. Probably the new perfume everyone is wearing from the awesome singer she loved. It smelled like it.

"So let's start those smoothies!" Kendall yelled walking into the apartment. His mom and Katie were away for 2 weeks visiting people back in Minnesota. The guys had rules though and so far they have broken one. Bringing girls into the apartment when it was only them and their girlfriend.

"I would like a blue smoothie please!" Jo said racing to the kitchen.

Kendall ran behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She smiled and turned around and put a blueberry in his mouth. "Let's get started with our smoothies!" Jo yelled getting the ingrediants out. Then a boom went out as thunder sounded. Jo screamed because of her fear of storms. Kendall stayed behind her telling her everything is okay.

They blended the smoothies and sat on the couch where they were last night. The thunderstorm was starting to grow stronger and Jo got more and more afraid. Kendall grabbed a blanket to stop her shaking and put his arm around her and whispered in her ear "Don't worry please; you are safe right here with me."

Jo leaned her head on his shoulder and they sat and watched TV. Teen Wolf was on and Jo loved that show. "I know you hate this show but can we watch it please?" Jo asked Kendall praying for a yes.

"Anything to make my girl feel better during a storm like this." Kendall said holding her tighter as a huge boom of thunder sounded. The lightning and thunder were in sync. Kendall turned the TV up so it would make the thunder less loud. It worked because Jo started to calm down.

"I think the storm is dying down." Jo said changing the channel to the weather. The storm had passed them thankfully. "It did! Thank you for making me feel better! It really meant a lot to me Kendall." Jo said hugging Kendall.

"No problem Jo, like I said: Anything to make you happy. How was your smoothie?" Kendall asked sitting with the TV off.

"Amazing, thank you very much maybe we can make homemade smoothies instead for next time!" Jo exclaimed smiling widely.

"I think that is a great idea! Can't wait for next month." Kendall said giving Jo a kiss on her forehead.

At that moment Logan and Camille walked in hand in hand.


	8. Carlos and Stephanie Day

~~~~Just so you know each couple is starting their time together at around 12. So they are all separate stories obviously but they are happening at the same time.~~~~~

Carlos walked down to the lobby and sat in the chairs waiting for Stephanie to arrive. They were going surfing at the beach. Both knew a storm was coming so Stephanie offered to drive even though it is 3 blocks away.

"Hey Carlos! I am guessing you are ready? Let's hit the beach!" Stephanie said. She had the same amount of energy as Carlos which made them a great couple. He took her hand and they walked out to Stephanie's car. The afternoon sun was blazing.

"The storm is supposed to be really strong and come in around 3 from the ocean. So the second we hear thunder lets hit the road. Okay?" Carlos asked trying to take control.

"Of course Mr. Boss Man Carlos!" Stephanie said giggling. She hopped into her car and started the car engine. As everything was nestled in the back and Carlos next to her they drove off. It took them 2 minutes to get there.

"Let's go and teach you surfing!" Carlos yelled getting out of the car. They ran to the waves. They had their own secret surfing place they hoped nobody else knew about. Nobody was there so they were good.

Carlos and Stephanie stood on a board on the sand learning the footwork. As Stephanie started to master it she went out to the waves. Every time she fell but she was okay. Then she came back out. "Surfing is harder than it looks!" She exclaimed to Carlos. He smiled and heard a crack of thunder in the distance. It was about 2:00 so the storm must be strong.

"It is hard! It took me years of trying in the snow to figure it out. I heard thunder. Wanna hit the road? It is 2:00 and the storm is coming at 3:00… If I just heard thunder it is going to be very strong." Carlos said picking up his board. He couldn't join Stephanie in the waves because he wasn't feeling that great.

They walked happily to the car hearing another crack of thunder. They hopped back in the car after cleaning off the boards and drying them. It took about 5 minutes with that. They kissed and went into the car. As they drove off they saw small flashes of lightning.

Approaching the Palm Woods they saw Bitter's closing all the windows. "It's going to be a rough storm today!" He said to everyone. Stephanie and Carlos laughed as they went up to her room. They hit the 4 button and went up.

As the doors opened they saw Logan and Camille smiling hand in hand. They were in front of Camille's door. They walked in without seeing Carlos and Stephanie.

Carlos and Stephanie walked into her apartment and went to the freezer to get corndogs. The clock turned 2:30 when the corndogs were ready to be eaten. The thunder grew louder and closer. Then the storm had arrived and they both ran to the window and pulled the blinds up and stood back and sat on the floor nearby. They watched in amazement as the storm went by. It was a huge storm but was very fun to watch. It was a long storm too. About 30 to 40 minutes. It was about 4:00 and Carlos heard Logan and Camille out in the hall.

"Hey guys!" Carlos yelled to them.

"Yo, Carlos go to the apartment with Steph when you're done in there." Logan said waving bye.

Carlos entered Stephanie's apartment and looked as her as she watched the sky grow lighter. "Hey, we are invited back to my place with the others. Wanna go?" Carlos asked walking over to Stephanie.

"Sure let's go! Except first can we go to the vending machine and get Fruit Smackers?" She asked with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Of course!" Carlos exclaimed yelling picking her up and letting her go on her feet and take her hand and run to the lobby. As the exited the elevator they saw James and Carly sitting in the Lobby. They were soaked from head to toe laughing about the whole thing.

"Hey guys go to our place later with all of us when you two are done." Carlos said looking at them. Then he went to the vending machine with Stephanie to buy their Fruit Smackers.

"Will do buddy!" James said as Carlos and Stephanie walked into the elevator.

Carlos and Stephanie headed up to the apartment and smiled the whole time.

"It is going to be like a movie night all over again!" Stephanie exclaimed as the elevator opened. She hoped out and Carlos followed. Carlos put his hands in his pants pocket and walked to the apartment. Carlos hooked her arm with his as they walked.

"Hey guys! James and Carly are coming up in a little." Stephanie said entering the apartment with Carlos.


	9. James and Carly Day

James and Carly were heading out to a fancy lunch, which was their favorite place to eat. James was nervous, for this was his very first date with Carly. Her hair was bouncy with natural curls that lit up the world. No make-up, dressed in jeans and a freedom shirt, she talked forever about her life.

"My dad never understood me as a child. He still does not understand me. He believes that I am a rebel, which is not true. I go with the flow and never let go of who I am. My mother died having me, so I never got a girl to teach me life. My older brothers made me think of hair and becoming a hair stylist. That is all I was ever taught. Now though, I am an actress." Carly exclaimed to James who just stared and listened to her the whole time. "For once in my life I feel free."

"I love hearing your stories. I love hair too!" He said kissing her check. "Table for two please?"

"Right away sir. May I offer you two with some drinks?" The polite server asked smiling.

"I will have some water please. James?" Carly said looking at James with a sweet smile exploding her face.

"Water too, please sir." James smiled. The server smiled and walked away. The server came back with the waters.

"Thank you!" Both James and Carly pronounced at the same time. They both laughed happily and enjoyed their food. James got steak with carrots, and Carly got a salad. As they finished they heard distant thunder. The storm was only an hour away. Carly hated storms so much.

"Hey wanna go to your condo Carly? We have a few minutes until the storm. I know how much you hate storms." James asked as they finished their lunch, paid the bill, and left. "It is only a two minute walk, but you can hop on my shoulders and I will run you home." James said looking into Carly's eyes then noticing her huge smile. Carly jumped on his back, and James ran to the Palm Woods.

"Hey guys go to our place later with all of us when you two are done." Carlos said looking at them. Then he went to the vending machine with Stephanie to buy their Fruit Smackers.

James and Carly went in the elevator and headed to Carly's condo. As they got in, Carly still on James's back, lightning flew across the sky, and thunder boomed, which forced Carly to scream. James put Carly down, and went to shut the blinds so Carly could not see any lightning. He turned on her stereo very loud to hopefully make the thunder sound weak. The winds rushed, and were very strong.

"Our hair would die out there!" James yelled looking at Carly who immediately laughed. "What band do you wanna listen to?"

"I would like to listen to Big Time Rush of course, but right now I want to listen to Coldplay! Carly exclaimed smiling her head off. "My agent called the other day. My modeling career is really doing great. I am being offered a job on New Town High as Jo's best friend!"

"That is amazing Carly! You are doing great with modeling, and I bet your acting will be just as successful!" James exclaimed hugging her. Carly kissed his cheek and they danced to a mix of songs. Carly seemed to be really found in a song called Good Times by Owl City featuring Carly Rae Jepsen. "Do you like this song Car?" James asked as he watched her, smiling.

"This is my favorite song James!" She exclaimed. James no longer heard thunder and it was about 4. They headed to James's condo to meet everyone else.

"Carly, have I ever told you that you are my first girlfriend that I lasted over a month with? Even a week. Thanks." James said hugging her and smiling.

"And James, you are my first boyfriend who actually cared for me. All my other ones just wanted something from me. You actually see me, and finally somebody understands me. Thanks for everything!" Carly said hugging him. They kissed for a second and pulled apart. They both had smiles from ear to ear on their faces. They walked hand in hand to the guys' apartment. They took the stairs so they did not have any interruptions on the elevator.

~~~~~ Hey guys! Sorry I was really focused on school but I am writing again! Please leave a review!~~~~


End file.
